The American Princess
by dannymxyz
Summary: This story follows the daily routine of Daniel Reid, a foreign exchange student from the Eastern US, who agrees to participate in the princess program. Adjusting to the new atmosphere, he befriends the other three princesses of his class, Yukimura Hayato in particular, who he slowly begins to develop feelings for.


Today was my first day at the Fujimori School. It is also my first day attending school in Japan, as I was attending my first year of highschool there as a foreign exchange student.

As I neared the front gate, I saw two students that I would've mistaken for girls if it hadn't been for the school uniforms, and the fact that I kind of look like a girl as well. They were deep in a conversation.

"Umm, excuse me," I said in a soft voice, interrupting their conversation. "Do you know where I can find the student council president?"

"Yes, we do," said the one on the left. He had bright blue eyes that matched his medium length hair. He stood around 5'6" or so, just a bit taller than I was. "Why?"

"I'm the new foreign exchange student," I said. "Just got off the plane, so I don't know what to expect."

"First year, right?" Asked the one on the left. I nodded. He looked the more feminine of the two, with long blonde hair and eyes that seemed goldish. The only thing that made him appear masculine was his height, standing at around 5'11". They had finished whispering, so the blonde looked up at me with an evil looking grin.

"You're going to have a lot of fun," he said mysteriously.

"Don't mind Yuujiro- er Shihoudani-kun," said the blue haired one. "By the way, I'm Kouno Toru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Daniel Reid," I said, extending my right hand for a handshake. He accepted with a weak handahake as was the culture in Japan.

"I'm Shihoudani Youjiro," said the blonde one. I shook his hand as well.

"Just follow us," said Kouno-sempai. "We'll get you to the student council room."

On the way to tje student council room, which was on the top floor, I had been receiving stares from the other students. The strangest part is, they all looked heavily arroused, though it could've just been the jet lag. No one approached us for whatever reason though, so that made me pretty fuckin' glad. Upon arriving, finally, to the student council room, Shihoudani-sempai entered first, probably to tell the president that I was here. Half ainute later, he opened up the door and waved us inside.

"Reid-kun, take off the sunglasses," said someone who I could only assume to be the student council president. I sighed and faced the person who told me to take off the sunglasses. Looking down at the floor, I closed my eyes and took off my sunglasses, brushing my bright red, medium length hair aside. I looked up, snapping my eyes open and fixing them on the person who told me to take them off in a hostile glare that just bled the word 'satisfied'. Everyone stared, either about the unique color of my eyes, a shade of red brogjt enough to seem like they were glowing, pr at the fact that I was staring down the student council president. After a second of that, he raised an eyebrowat me and I blinked, slightly shaking my head to snap myself out of it.

"Sorry, must've been the jet-lag," I said softly, looking at him with softer, and definately more tired eyes.

"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the couch across from him. "You must be tired after such a long trip."

"I hate mornings" I said, drawing out the a in hate while pretty much collapsing on the couch with a yawn. The student council president checked his watch.

"Right," he said, wanting to get down to the point. "I am Sakamoto Akira, president of the student council." I nodded to him in acknowledgement. "First, I want to see if you are interested in this school's 'princess program'." That caught my ear. I raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "It's a program specifically for first year students who meet the required, how do I put this, appearance standards."

"And I meet these standards?" I asked.

"Yes, you do," said Sakamoto-san. "Before you agree, though, I need to tell you what the program is." He said, cutting me off before I could agree.

"But that ruins the surprise!" I whined, drawing out the 'i' in surprise. That bruoght me stares as if I was a complete idiot. "Go on," I said, completely unfazed by this, snapping Sakamoto-san out of the stupor I had just put him in.

"As I was saying," he said, recovering his train of thought. "The princess program is a program where first year students that could pass as females cross dress in order to lighten the atmosphere of having so many guys in the school."

"Sounds pretty fun," I said. "I'm in. Just one question. Is there anythingelse important? I'm really kind of tired right now," I finished stifling a yawn.

"Yes, we still have to go over your schedule and the dorms you will be sleeping in," said Sakamoto-san.

"That's nice," I said in the middle of a yawn. I was completely zoned out at this point, beginning to npd off for a few seconds before waking up for a few seconds. During some point in his explanaion, I fell asleep, my body falling limp on the couch.

(PoV change)

I sighed, what a way to show respect to your student council president, falling asleep while he's talking to you. I chuckled a bit looking at Akira's gaping mouth.

"Toru, did he seriously just fall asleep?" Asked Akira.

"That's what it looks like to me," I replied with a chuckle. "Poor kid must've had a long day."

"I can only imagine," replied Yuujirou.

"Toru," saod Akira, drawing my attention. "You should probably take him to the P-Room, that's where he'll be staying for his time in this school."

I walked over to the couch grabbing Reid-kun and picking him up bridal style, drawing some mumbles from the sleeping figure. After picking him up, I realized he had the perfect figure for the job he had taken. He maintained a slim figure despite being well toned.

C'mon Yuujirou," I said, "let's take him to his room." He walked over shaking his head.

"This kid's gonna have a long year," he said.

"Definately," I replied, taking strides down the hall, getting odd stares from the regular students. Near the dorm building we were headed to, we ran into Mikoto.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Foreign exchange student and new participant in the princess program," I said. "Just got here from America, he fell asleep pretty much immediately after he agreed to be a pincess."

"I heard it's like, a 22 hour plane ride from the east coast of America to hear," said Mikoto. "I'll bet he couldn't fall asleep onthe plane."

"Yeah, that's probably it," said Yuujirou. Mikoto continued on his way as Yuujirou and I made idle small talk while we walked to the P-Room. Standing outside the door, we began reminiscing on the past.

"This brings back memories," I said, recalling the first time I had met Yuujiro.

"It feels like it was so long ago," said Yuujiro, reminiscing as well. "Even though it was only a year".

Yuujirou knocked on the door to P-Room. The person who answered the door had medium length white hair with a certain luster that made it look silver.

"So, you're the new princess?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied confused.

"Well, we got you a partner in embarrassment," I said, thrusting Reid-kun into his arms and walking off with Yuujirou.


End file.
